cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
CPLCasey Layman
CPLCasey Layman is a force sensitive human in Clone Wars Adventures . Biography Early life Casey was born in 42 BBY to Sten and Mahlee Layman on the planet of Coruscant. Clone Wars Casey served as a Trooper in the Galactic Marines before his days as a Cadet in Republic UNSCN Fleet. Battle of Umbara When he was sent to assist the 501st Legion on Umbara, Casey had recently been commissioned to fight under the leadership of Sargeant Jason and the Galactic Marines. Their men were fighting with stealth and speed and had only one causualty. But the Umbaran forces were very strong. Casey, the members of the Galactic Marines and the 501st Legion were upset with the orders of Jedi Pong Krell, so Clone Troopers Hardcase and Jesse, along with ARC Trooper Fives disobeyed Krell and flew Umbaran Starfighters to the Umbaran's Supply Ship. Jesse and Fives managed to escape, but Hardcase sacrificed himself to destroy it. During combat, a Umbaran Hover Tank was attacking Captain Rex and a few others and had them pinned down, but Casey managed to save them by climbing the tank and killing the Umbaran driver. For his courageous actions, Casey was given Gold Mandalorian Armor by The 501st legion, and was promoted to the rank of ARC Trooper. Raid of camp Ara'nov In 21 BBY, CPLCasey, along with CPLRusty Layman, and Jasmine Rosejoy, went on a raid of the Mandalorian camp, Ara’nov. This small group of warriors, led by CPLCasey, invaded the Mandalorian camp. Heavily outnumbered, but not outmatched, they were brave; moving from house to house, freeing captives, and reassuring them of their safety. They had no trouble breaking the defenses of the mando’s, as they were in a get together of great importance. But as they were freeing those captive, one of the mando’s heard some of the captives yell, as they were surprised when the Republic visitors came. Immediately, approximately twenty Mandalorians exited the building they were in and attacked them harshly. Casey told Rusty to take the captives to a safe place, while Jasmine was instructed to help Casey fight them behind cover. Just then, a mando came out with a rocket launcher! He fired, and heavily damaged the building Casey and Jasmine were in. Off to the races! Running as fast as they could, they managed to reach their ships, three? Delta-7 starfighters. Rusty had realized what had happened, and told the captives to stay there, promising to send help as soon as possible. They returned safely back home to Casey’s house, on Felucia. As they relaxed on the back deck, they talked about what went wrong. Did they underestimate the mandos? Should they have brought more people? They agreed to go before Chancellor Palpatine, and ask for help. Casey went to the Chancellor, to ask him for Republic troops, to help on raiding the Carlac camp. His first attempt failed, as he was not very good at persuading people. He decided to try again, and bring along Jasmine, as she had a political background. She was successful in persuading him to send troops, as he said he would send a squad of about 40 Clones. So they set out again for the snowy planet of Carlac. As they landed their starfighters, and the clones their LAATs, they were met on the ground by Mandalorians. Quickly exiting their vehicles, they moved quickly and secured the area they had landed. This would be their base; here they prepared for battle, had a nice lil' pep rally, and became mentally focused for the following events that were to take place. They knew this was to be hard; they could feel it. But the force was strong is this group of friends. It took time, but they moved again from house to house, killing the Mando's inside, and having three clones secure and hold the building. they were very successful this time, freeing about 50 captives. They suffered only a few casualties; about five clones had died to free the innocent people the Mando's had captive. They returned safely back home, and celebrated the successful mission, at Casey's Senator's Inn. (Casey had to drive Rusty home, he drank a little too much :P) Marriage In 21 BBY, Casey was wed to Jasmine Rosejoy. They had known each other for only about a month, but during that time they realized they were right for each other. They were wed; Casey promised to her to be faithful, and to be a husband worth loving. They were happy. The wedding was originally going to be held at Shisa Shadowknight's Church, but due to people not following orders, the wedding was moved to Ravena's chapel. Armor and Gear Casey currently will wear a variety of clothing and armor. Whether it be Clone armor, Mandalorian armor, or Jedi robes, sometimes even other garb. He has mastered most weapons, using whatever is best for the situation. He carries his two lightsabers; one blue, and one green most of the time. He specializes with Heavy weapons, and also has great skill with rifles and pistols. Personality and traits Casey is a fierce and loyal warrior. He is also kind, but can become angry at times when people don't follow directions, or are rude. Achievements *Ranked #2 on Lightsaber Duel: Vs. Mace Windu (Accuracy Challenge) *Beat Emissary Event at Speeder Bike Racing *Beat Emissary Amnerys at Lightsaber Duel (Easy) *Finished Thruster Powergleam's training course at his Umbaran Lot image20120120-15-24-39.jpg|Casey at the end of the training course Fighting on Umbara gallery Casey Layman ARC trooper on umbara.JPG|ARC Trooper Casey Layman with a fellow ARC Trooper on Umbara about to fight image20120115-16-17-56.jpg|ARC Trooper Casey Layman defending the Republic Outpost on Umbara image20120120-15-41-32.jpg|Waiting for the Albino Rancor on Umbara image20120313-17-40-32.jpg|Ultimate credits with Captain Dheeb! Photos image20120115-17-14-03.jpg|At Emissary Event 1/15/12 image20120115-17-39-13.jpg|Emissary Event 1/15/12 Sargeant Jason.jpg|The Galactic Marines Leader Sargeant Jason Casey Layman in house.JPG|Casey Layman in Wuher MosEisley's Admiral's Cantina image20120210-15-41-40.jpg|2/10/2012 At a glitch in the hangar image20120210-15-44-11.jpg|Another hangar glitch pic Squad Gallery image20120313-20-51-50.jpg|Casey with some of the members of UNSCM Special Forces and UNSCN Fleet image20120329-19-49-30.jpg|Casey with some of the people from his squad Jr's AT-RT Plattoon.png|JR AT-RT Platoon Category:Male Characters Category:Padawan Category:Jedi Category:Clone Troopers Category:Humans Category:Trooper Category:Republic UNSCN Fleet Category:The Galactic Marines Category:Commander Category:General Category:Member Category:Squad Member Category:Shiny Category:Cadet Category:Sergeant Category:Lieutenant Category:Captain Category:Battalion Commander Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Jedi Knight Category:Strength Of Many Category:Solid Soldier Category:Married Characters Category:Survivors Reborn